Score
Score, also known as points, or''' experience points (XP)' for later games in the series, is a way to track a player's way to different ranks. A player can earn points by capturing flags, killing enemies, and various other things, wheras negative action, such as team killing or damaging friendly objectives, deducts points from a player's total. XP is of different value depending on the game and action. Battlefield 1942 & Battlefield Vietnam Score in ''Battlefield 1942 (and its expansions) and Battlefield Vietnam work exactly the same. There are a few ways to get score, and the system is quite simple. Bonus points *Kill +1 **Vehicle kill +1 (added to the a total of how many enemies were killed in the vehicle) *Capture flag +2 (not sure) Penalties *Team kill ''-1'' Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In singleplayer, score is a very prominent feature. Players will gain points in the thousands very quickly by completing objectives, killing enemies and destroying enemy vehicles. Battlefield Heroes In Battlefield Heroes, score is awarded on a different basis to other games in the Battlefield series. Instead of a fixed number of points awarded for killing players completely, points are awarded for damaging opponents and contributing to capturing flags and objectives. For example, if a player were to inflict 32 damage on an opposing player with one shot, then the player would gain 32 XP points. Points are also awarded for contributing to capturing flags (and the V2 rocket on Midnight Mayhem), but these can range from 3/4 points to 15/16 points, depending on the number of players at the flag. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Score is only present in the multiplayer segment of Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Every point of score is tallied up to a total, and then used as experience points to level up through the multiplayer ranks, until they reach rank 50 (General of the Army), where it serves no true purpose other than gaining prestige. These values and relations are the same for the Vietnam expansion. Points are also present in the Onslaught DLC, though these are not used a multiplayer experience points and are tallied in their own separate leaderboards. General Combat *'Kill' - Killing an enemy. (50) *'Kill Assist' - Inflict damage on an opposing player then have a teammate finish them. (10) *'Squad Kill Assist' - Inflict damage on an opposing player then have a squad member finish them. (20) *'Critical Kill Assist' - Inflict significant damage on an opponent, then have a teammate finish them off. (30) *'Critical Squad Kill Assist' - Inflict significant damage on an opponent, then have a squad member finish them off. (40) *'Spot Assist' - 'Spot' an enemy, then have a teammate kill them. (20) *'Squad Spot Assist' - 'Spot' an enemy, and then have a squad-mate kill them. (30) *'Parachute Kill' - Kill an enemy whilst parachuting. (30) *'Headshot' - Killing an enemy with a headshot. Bonus added to kill score. (10) *'Marksman Headshot' - Killing an enemy with a headshot at least 100m away. Bonus point for every additional meter. (30) *'Double Kill' - Killing two enemies at the same time and/or in rapid sucession. Bonus points added to both kill scores. (30) *'Triple Kill' - Killing three enemies at the same time and/or in rapid sucession. Bonus points added to all kill scores. (50) *'Multi Kill' - Killing at least four enemies at the same time and/or in rapid sucession. Bonus points added to all kill scores. (100) *'Avenger Kill' - Kill a player who recently killed a teammate. (50) *'Savior Kill' - Kill a player who was inflicting damage on a teammate. (50) Vehicle Scoring *'Driver Kill Assist' - While a passenger, your driver kills a player. (30) *'Squad Driver Kill Assist' - While a passenger, your squad member driver kills a player. (50) *'Passenger Kill Assist' - While a driver, your passenger kills a player. (30) *'Squad Passenger Kill Assist' - While a driver, your squad member passenger kills a player. (50) *'Vehicle Damage' - Cause a certain amount of damage to an occupied vehicle. (30) *'Vehicle Destroy' - Destroy an occupied (or recently occupied) vehicle. (100) *'Vehicle Destroy Assist' - Assist in the destruction of an occupied (or recently occupied) vehicle. (30) *'Tracer Dart' - Place a tracer dart on an occupied vehicle. (30) *'Tracer Dart Assist' - A teammate damages a vehicle you have tagged with a tracer dart. (10) *'Tracer Dart Kill Assist' - A teammate destroys a vehicle you have tagged with a tracer dart. (20) *'Squad Tracer Dart Assist' - A squad member damages a vehicle you have tagged with a tracer dart. (20) *'Squad Tracer Dart Kill Assist' - A squad member destroys a vehicle you have tagged with a tracer dart. (40) Kit Support *'Team Resupply' - Assault: resupply via ammo box. (10) *'Squad Resupply' - Assault: resupply a squad mate via ammo box. (20) *'Team Repair' - Engineer: repair a friendly vehicle. (20) *'Squad Repair' - Engineer: repair a squad member's vehicle. (30) *'Team Heal' - Medic: heal via medic kit. (10) *'Squad Heal' - Medic: heal a squad member via medic kit. (20) *'Team Revive' - Medic: revive a friendly with the defibrillator. (50) *'Squad Revive' - Medic: revive a squad member with the defibrillator. (80) *'Motion Sensor Assist' - Recon: get an assist on an enemy you spotted via motion sensor. (20) *'Squad Motion Sensor Assist' - Recon: get a squad assist on an enemy you spotted via motion sensor. (30) Squad *'Squad Attack Order' - An active action (kill, etc) within an attack order radius. (30) *'Squad Defend Order' - An active action (kill, etc) within a defend order radius. (30) Conquest *'Flag Capture' - Capture an enemy or neutral flag. (80) *'Flag Capture Assist' - Assist in the capture of an enemy or neutral flag. (50) *'Flag Defense' - Kill an enemy while they are attempting to capture your flag. (30) Rush/Squad Rush *'Objective Damage' - Attacker: Cause signifigant damage to an M-Com station. (50) *'Objective Destroyed' - Attacker: Destroy an M-Com station. (100) *'Objective Arm' - Attacker: Arm the charge on the M-Com station. (30) *'Objective Disarm' - Defender: Disarm an armed charge. (30) *'Defense Kill' - Defender: Kill a player within close proximity to your M-Com station. (30) *'Crate Defend Kill' - Defender: Kill a player arming your M-Com station. (30) *'Crate Attack Kill' - Attacker: Kill a player disarming an M-Com station. (30) Penalties *'Suicide - '''Kill yourself. (In certain situations, points may not be detucted from your in-game score) (-10) *'Team Damage''' - Inflict a certain amount of damage on a friendly player. (-25) *'Team Kill '- Kill a friendly player. (-100) *'Team Vehicle Damage' - Inflict a certain amount of damage on a friendly vehicle. (-50) *'Team Vehicle Destroy - '''Destroy a vehicle occupied by a teammate. (-100) *'Team M-Com Damage''' - Cause signifigant damage to a friendly M-COM Station. (-100) *'''Team M-Com Destroyed - '''Destroy a friendly M-COM Station. (-250) Category:Features of Battlefield 1942 Category:Features of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Features of Battlefield 2 Category:Features of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Features of Battlefield 2142 Category:Features of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Features of Battlefield Heroes Category:Features of Battlefield 1943 Category:Features of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Features of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Features of Battlefield Play4Free